


Juvie

by SecretJungle88



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Juvie, Lawyer, M/M, Prison, criminals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretJungle88/pseuds/SecretJungle88
Summary: Josh knew there was something different about the new kid when he was first brought in.Most kids came in with a scowl on their face, despising the whole situation. This kid was different. He was skinny, and the light blue jumpsuit that they all wore was far too big for him. His hair was incredibly short, almost shaved, and he immediately sat down in the corner, as far away from everyone else as he could get.Josh was intrigued.





	Juvie

Josh knew there was something different about the new kid when he was first brought in.

Most kids came in with a scowl on their face, despising the whole situation. This kid was different. He was skinny, and the light blue jumpsuit that they all wore was far too big for him. His hair was incredibly short, almost shaved, and he immediately sat down in the corner, as far away from everyone else as he could get.

Josh was intrigued.

“What’s he in for?” Pete asked, chewing on a toothpick he’d snagged from the dining hall.

“I heard armed robbery.” Brendon shrugged. “Guards were talking about it last night.”

“Seriously?” Josh asked, looking at the skinny kid. “I doubt he could hurt a fly.”

“I thought it was manslaughter.” Andy responded. “Guards were talking about a new kid that stole his Mom’s car and accidentally hit some kid and killed her.”

“Oh shit.” Brendon whispered.

Josh wasn’t convinced. “I doubt it was anything serious. Probably got caught with a joint or something. Like seriously, look at him.”

“I dunno, man. Look at that face. He looks guilty as fuck. I reckon he must’ve accidentally done something really bad.” Pete shrugged.  
Josh frowned. “I guess we’ll find out.”

 

By the end of the new kid’s first day in prison, Josh had noticed that the only thing he had really done was sit in the corner, or get up and go to the dining room for lunch.

“I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with him.” Patrick shrugged. “I mean seriously, he’s just another newbie. You never pay attention to the newbies.”

“He’s different.” Josh muttered.

“How?” 

“I don’t know. He just is.”

Patrick shrugged it off. “Come on, let’s go to dinner. It’s junk night. Finally.”

Josh nodded and followed him through to the dining hall. It was a bland place, with concrete floor and concrete walls, with a few metal tables scattered throughout. It wasn’t really any different than the common room, except for the fact that there was food.

After collecting their trays, they looked around for somewhere to sit. Josh spotted the new kid at the back.

“Hey, let’s uh, let’s go sit over there.”

“He’s sitting right under the vent.” Patrick frowned. “Too cold.”

Josh ignored him and walked straight over. The new kid looked up at him in alarm.

“What’s your name?” Patrick asked, sitting down next to Josh.

The kid grabbed his food tray and pulled it closer to him. “T-Tyler.”

Tyler. Josh thought. His name is Tyler.

“Cool. What you in for?” Brendon asked.

Tyler was silent.

“Alrighty, I guess I’ll go first then.” He chuckled. “I’m in for drug dealing, Patrick’s in for burglary, Pete’s in for grievous bodily harm, and Josh is in for-”

Josh clamped his hand over his mouth. “Don’t.”

Brendon laughed. “Josh likes to pretend he’s innocent.”

Tyler was still silent, and looked down at his lap. He took deep breaths. In, and out.

“Hey, you okay man?” Josh asked, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

Tyler shrieked and pulled away. He grabbed his tray of food, and quickly left the table.

“Geez, what’s his problem?” Brendon asked.

Josh frowned. “You guys freaked him out.”

“What, because I told him we’d done illegal things? We’re in prison, dude. He’d probably already realised.”

“You just pushed too hard.” Josh grunted.

“Why are you so protective of him?”

Josh frowned. “No reason.”

“Whatever. I’m going to shower.” Pete muttered, putting his empty tray down and walking towards the bathrooms.

 

 

When Josh finally made it to the bathrooms, it was almost empty. Patrick was showing, Joe was showering, Dallon was showering, and Tyler was pleading the guard to use the disabled shower instead of using the open ones like everyone else.

Tyler had picked the wrong day to ask. The guard, Mr Winser, was known to be the harshest in the whole damn prison.

“Just get in the damn shower kid. I don’t care.” He muttered.

Tyler teared up and tried to get as far away from everyone as he could.

Josh gently took his jumpsuit off and placed it over the little rack, before turning the water on and waiting for it to heat up. He looked over at Tyler with interest.

“Uh, you probably don’t wanna use that shower head. It’s got horrible pressure.” He called.

Tyler took a deep breath and moved across one.

Josh gave him a half-smile. “Don’t worry man, nobody looks. It’s kind of the code.”

Tyler still seemed unsure and turned the water on.

“Hey, you’re gonna like, take your jumpsuit off, right?”

He shook his head and climbed under the water in his jumpsuit. Josh was a little astounded - nobody had ever done that before. He looked to the guard in the corner, who seemingly didn’t care.

“Okay then man.” Josh mumbled, grabbing some soap. “That’s cool. Whatever.”

After the shower, Tyler faced the wall as he got changed so nobody would be able to see any part of him. Josh was very confused, no other boy had ever done anything like this before.

“You, um, you okay man?” He asked.

Tyler gave him a nervous nod, before leaving the bathroom without a word.

 

 

“How was your first night in a cell?” Brendon asked Tyler the next morning.

They had resumed positions of the disastrous dinner the night before, and Tyler was shaking yet again.

“I got really scared my first night.” Patrick shrugged. “Started banging on the windows and all. It was quite a sight. Don’t worry if it scares you, it happens to everyone.”

Tyler nodded unsurely, eating silently.

“You never told us what you did to get in here.” Brendon stated again.

“A b-bad thing.” Tyler whispered.

“Well, duh, we’re all in fucking juvenile detention.” Brendon stated. “But seriously, what did you do? Or are you one of those ‘I was wrongly convicted’ types like Joshy-boy over here.”

Josh frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

“Joshy-boy doesn’t like being called Joshy-boy.” Brendon clarified to Tyler.

“I d-don’t really wanna talk about it.” Tyler whispered.

“Was it an accident?” Pete asked. “It always sucks when it was an accident.”

Tyler shook his head ever-so-slightly.

“Dang.” Patrick shrugged. “Anyway, today is a work day. Yay.”

Josh groaned. “Playground again?”

“W-What’s that?” Tyler whispered.

“We have to go and help cut up tires. They’re gonna use them for a new kids playground.” Brendon explained. “It’s really fucking boring.”

“Oh…okay…”

“It’s not that bad.” Josh shrugged. “It’s better than sitting around here all day.”

Tyler nodded uncertainly and finished his breakfast in silence.

 

 

Sunday was visitor’s day, and as usual, Josh sat in the lounge in the common room, watching all the other boys greet their parents/girlfriends/families/friends. Josh never had visitors. But that was okay. He never minded. Quite frankly, he was rather glad that he didn’t have to see the traitors that he had once considered his ‘friends’.

Tyler sat in the corner too. He had visitors, but he wasn’t speaking to them. They tried to hug him, and he ran away screaming, so Josh presumed that Tyler’s little ‘no-touch’ rule went for everyone.

“Josh!” Brendon called. “Come on! We’re gonna have cake!”

Josh pulled himself up off the couch. “Coming!” He turned to Tyler. “Want some cake?”

“U-Uh…” He answered unsurely.

Josh smiled warmly. “Come on. It’s chocolate.”

Tyler reluctantly followed him through the dining hall, where they were handing out cake to all the inmates and their visitors. Tyler’s parents met up with the pair, and smiled at Josh.

“Oh, hello. Are you one of Tyler’s friends?”

Tyler looked down at the ground, but Josh smiled, knowing how to charm his way into this.

“Yes, I am. Your son is settling in quite nicely.”

Tyler’s mother smiled. “Oh that’s wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.”

Josh nodded. “I’ll look after him ma’am, don’t worry.”

She smiled. “You’re a sweetheart. What’s your name?”

“Josh.” Josh smiled. “Josh Dun.”

Josh talked to Tyler’s parents for a little while about the work they were doing the children’s playgrounds, before all the visitors had to leave. Tyler looked a little too happy to see   
his parents go.

 

 

It had been 2 weeks since Tyler’s arrival, and Josh was getting fed up.

He had done everything right. He’d been kind, he’d been sweet, he’s been open. And Tyler hadn’t changed at all. He was still quiet, hardly spoke, wore his jumpsuit in the showers, and wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him.

But one day, Tyler was gone.

Josh looked around for a little while, wondering what on earth had happened. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he had found Tyler rather cute, and was starting to get a bit sad that he was gone.

Nobody seemed to know anything either, Josh had talked to everyone in the entire prison. Pretty much everyone had told him that he was the one who knew Tyler best, which surprised Josh, because Josh hardly knew him at all.

Josh worked up the courage to approach one of the guards, which was something that he certainly didn’t do often.

“What do you want kid?” Mr Winser grumbled.

“I j-just wanted to know if you knew where Tyler was…” Josh whispered.

“Tyler? The weird one who always showers with his jumpsuit on?”

Josh nodded.

“He’s in medical.”

Josh breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t too good of him to be glad that Tyler wasn’t out of the prison, but he was at least glad that he still had Tyler around. He liked Tyler, as weird as he was. There was this certain aura around him that Josh couldn’t help but be drawn to.

“Do you k-know when he’ll be back?”

Mr Winser shrugged. “Sometime this afternoon, probably.”

Josh smiled. “Thanks sir!”

“Just go away kid.”

Josh walked back to his group of friends with a smile.

“Why are you so happy?” Brendon asked.

“Tyler will be back this afternoon.”

Pete scoffed. “I don’t even know why you like him so much. He’s so weird.”

“He’s cute.” Josh shrugged, before realising what he’d revealed.

“Oh my god. Joshy-boy’s a faggot.” Brendon started laughing.

Pete joined in. Patrick gave him a sympathetic smile. “He can be who he is. Don’t give him shit for it.”

“Yeah.” Dallon responded. “Don’t hate, appreciate.”

Brendon’s laughter calmed. “Hey, don’t worry. You’re talking to the flaming bisexual.”

Pete shrugged. “I won’t start any fights.”

Josh couldn’t help but smile. “You guys are the best criminals I’ve ever known.”

 

Tyler returned almost seamlessly from medical, and immediately joined in the tire-grinding with everyone else. Josh slowly made his way over and smiled.

“Hey. We missed you this morning.”

Tyler looked up with those big brown eyes that Josh had come to love. “W-Why?”

“Well, because you’re our friend, and we missed you.”

Tyler sighed. “Sorry.”

“Hey, don’t sweat it man. No need to worry. Feeling better?”

“Hmm?”

“You were in medical.”

“O-Oh… yeah.”

“That’s good.” Josh smiled.

Tyler nodded silently and continued working.

“Are you okay?”

“Uh huh.” He murmured.

“Are you sure?”

Tyler gave him a glare.

“Sorry…” Josh murmured.

They worked in silence for a while, until Josh had the guts to attempt to start conversation again.

“So, are you from around here?”

Tyler nodded.

“That’s cool. Did you go to Oceanview school? That’s where I went.”

Tyler shook his head. “H-Homeschooled.”

“Seriously? That’s cool.”

He shrugged. “N-No bullies.”

Josh’s heart sank. Once upon a time he had been one of those kids that had tormented others for no good reason. He knew in his heart that it was wrong, but he had mixed with the wrong crowd, and simply joined in with them. He felt awful about it now, but that didn’t change what he had done only a few months prior.

“Oh, that sucks man. Sorry.”

Tyler was silent. “Why do you keep hanging around me?”

“Because I think you’re cool.” Josh smiled. “And I like to think I’m your friend.”

“I don’t have friends.” Tyler mumbled.

“You could be my friend.” Josh offered with a smile. “That way it won’t be so lonely anymore.”

Tyler didn’t say anything.

Josh offered his hand out. “Friends?”

“I d-don’t t-touch, but, f-friends.”

 

 

It was an entire month in prison before Tyler started to open up. Josh learned a lot of things, like that Tyler was good at basketball, and liked to write songs and poems in his spare time. He was also incredibly smart and witty, and had the most amazing smile Josh had ever seen.

Which led Josh to wonder how it had all gone wrong. He seemed like the perfect kid, quiet and never doing much. Yet here he was, in juvenile detention with other kids who had done awful things and were always in trouble.

Josh spent more time thinking about it then he cared to admit.

But he did notice something else too. Occasionally, he’d notice Tyler staring at him. He’d smile at him too, and look at him with a bit of a sparkle in his eyes.

Josh was giddy at the possibility that Tyler could like him too.

After some pushing from Brendon, Josh made a decision to be open about his feelings. He approached Tyler in the common room one day, and sat down beside him.

“Hey.” Josh smiled.

Tyler smiled back. “Hey Josh. What’s up?”

“Not much. What are you doing?”

Tyler looked down at his hands. “Mom brought me a book when she came to visit, and the guards said it’s fine if I have it, so I’m just reading. Everyone else wants it too, I have a   
list of people who want to read it after me.”

Josh smiled. “That’s kind of you.”

He shrugged. “It is kind of boring around here.”

Josh nodded. “It certainly is. Hey, I, um, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Tyler closed his book and gently placed it on the table. “What’s up?”

Josh took a deep breath. “There’s not real easy way to say this…. Tyler, I, um, I really like you…”

Tyler smiled. “I like you too. You’re a great friend.”

“No, no, I mean like, I like you as more than a friend.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.” Josh stammered uncertainly.

“I-I’m very flattered?”

“You can take some time to think if you want…”

“N-No, it’s o-okay, I like y-you too.”

Josh’s ears perked up and he grinned. “Really?”

Tyler nodded.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah.”

Josh grinned. “D-Do you maybe wanna like, be my boyfriend?”

Tyler gave a nervous smile. “I haven’t had a boyfriend before…”

“Is t-that a yes?”

Tyler nodded.

Josh smiled and went to hug him. Tyler shrieked and lept away.

“Oh, sorry Ty. I didn’t mean it!” Josh apologised frantically.

“T-Ty?” Tyler whispered, still catching his breath.

“Oh, yeah. Do you mind if I call you that?”

Tyler shook his head. “I l-like it.”

Josh smiled. “That’s cool. I like it too.”

 

When Sunday rolled around again, Tyler’s Mom brought him a package of about 5 books, and announced that she was hiring a new lawyer to get him out of prison.  
Tyler was silent, as he always was around his parents. 

Josh was confused. “Why do you need a new lawyer?”

“We just need Mr Jonodan to drop the charges.” His mother explained. “Then Tyler is free to go.”

“Really?” Josh asked. “That’s awesome. How’s it going?”

“Not too well. Mr Jonodan is rather protective of his guns.”

Guns? Tyler did something to some man’s GUNS?!

“Shh…” Tyler whispered. “P-Please d-don’t tell h-him.”

“Tyler, baby, have you honestly not told him?”

Tyler shook his head. “I-I’ll do it e-eventually.”

His mother sighed. “Alright. Did you enjoy the book?”

Tyler nodded. “S-So did everyone else.”

She chuckled. “Making more friends? That’s wonderful Tyler.”

“Y-Yeah…”

When Tyler’s Mom left, Josh confronted his boyfriend.

“You never did tell me what you did to get in here.”

“I k-know. You n-never told me either.”

The two were silent.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to tell me, okay?” Josh proposed.

Tyler nodded. “Y-You have to go first.”

Josh grimaced. “I had some friends. We went on a road trip to Mexico. One of the guys was a bit of a druggie, and he’d made a deal that we’d take a small amount of pot back up to the USA. I wasn’t in on that, you know? I’d finally moved into a good home, and I just didn’t need that shit to fuck it all up for me. But the rest of my friends were super into it. I don’t really know how it happened, but they used me as the carrier. They taped it into my clothes without me knowing. And I was caught at the border. I’ll be out of prison when I’m 26, far too late to do anything with my life. My friends got nothing. They’re still free.”

“T-That sucks.”

Josh nodded. “It really did. I mean, I grew up in the foster care system, and this was my first ever chance for some freedom, and then they just ruined all my chances of a good future. It’s really frustrating.”

“That’s why you don’t ever get visitors…”

“Yeah. State custody means you don’t really make any good friends, and even if, none of them would visit. It would look bad on their record.”

“I-I’m so sorry Josh… that sucks.”

Josh shrugged. “It is what it is. I want to hear your story.”

Tyler took a nervous deep breath. “I went into a house, and took a gun so I could kill myself with it.”

“What?!”

“T-There w-was this d-doctor.” He whispered. “L-Last year. H-He… yeah. I j-just d-didn’t know w-what e-else to do. But I n-never got to do it b-because the guy showed up,   
caught me with h-his handgun, and c-called the police, and h-here I am.”

“Oh, Ty, that’s awful. I’m so, I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged. “I-I’ll only b-be here for s-six months, or w-whenever Mom g-gets the guy to stop t-the charges.”

“No, Ty, the doctor. I mean, that’s awful.” He paused. “That’s why you don’t touch, don’t you?”

Tyler nodded hesitantly. “D-Do you want to know w-why I always have j-jumpsuit on when I shower?”

“Yeah?”

He rolled up his sleeve, revealing dozens upon dozens of self harm scars.

“T-That’s why.”

Josh didn’t know what to say. “Jesus, Ty.”

Tyler covered his arms back up. “S-Sometimes, hiding it is the best way.”

“You shouldn’t have to hide it Ty.” Josh sighed. “Nobody should give you shit for that. Tell me, and I’ll punch their face in.”

Tyler smiled slightly. “I t-think I love you.”

Josh grinned. “I think I love you too.”

 

 

When Tyler was told that he was going to be released in the next week, Josh had mixed emotions.

On one hand, he was incredibly happy with for his boyfriend. He wouldn’t have to deal with living in prison anymore, no, instead he’d be free. He’d go to school, and go to college, and get an amazing job.

But on the other hand, he was sad. His boyfriend would leave, and he’d be alone. Well, not really alone, he’d still have all his other friends, but he’d certainly miss Ty. Way more than anything he’d missed before.

Tyler spent the next week with Josh, promising that he’d visit every Sunday and bring books to pass the time, and even some gum if he wanted. Josh would just smile sadly, and tell Tyler to not worry about him, and get on with his life.

Tyler was working on building up some strength, he wanted to be able to give Josh a hug before he left. It had started by gently brushing their fingers together as they walked, before they were able to hold hands without Tyler freaking out.

And the best part was, it felt good.

“You seem happy.” Josh smiled.

Tyler swung their hands back and forth. “I like this.”

“I like this too.” Josh agreed.

“I’m going to miss you. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

“I’m the only boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

Tyler giggled. “The best.”

Josh rolled his eyes playfully. “I’ll miss you too Ty.”

 

 

When the day finally came, Tyler was given a set of normal clothes to change into, and he zipped the hoodie up tight to hide his scars. He gave Josh a final hug, and Josh, although startled, snuggled into the warmth and enjoyed his embrace.

“Thanks Ty.” Josh murmured in his ear.

Tyler smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to come every Sunday, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Come on Tyler, we have to go sweetheart.” Tyler’s mother stated.

Tyler squeezed Josh tight one last time, before smiling and following his mother through the doors.

And just like that, Josh was alone.

 

 

Tyler was glad to be home. He was glad to be able to sit on his soft, plush bed, and grab the little stuffed toy he’d had as long as he could remember and hold it to his chest.

But it didn’t compare to Josh. No, nothing compared to Josh.

Tyler had only been home 10 minutes, but he missed Josh already.

“Good to be home son?” His Dad asked from the doorway.

Tyler nodded. “It’s amazing.”

“That’s good. Your mother is making chicken wings, come downstairs and eat with us.”

“Do I… Do I have to?”

“Yes, Tyler. You’ve been gone for nearly a month!”

Tyler reluctantly put Socks down on the bed, and followed his father downstairs.

“Hey sweetie.” His mom smiled. “I made your favourite.”

He forced a smile and took the plate. “Thanks Mom.”

“I thought maybe tonight we could go through and watch some of your favourite movies, you know?” She suggested, sitting him down at the table. “We’ve really missed you Tyler.”

Tyler gave a reluctant nod. He loved his parents, they cared for him, and loved him lots, but he never felt overly-comfortable in their presence. He was always taunted by his fear of failure, and was constantly feeling like he wasn’t good enough for them. He preferred his own company - there was nobody except himself to let down.

“And I’ve made you an appointment with the psych for tomorrow.” His Dad told him uncertainly. 

Tyler almost choked on his chicken. “W-What?”

“It’s time.” He sighed. “You honestly really need to speak to someone. You tried to kill yourself.”

“No, I didn’t even get that far.”

“Doesn’t matter. You will be going 3 times a week.”

“B-But Dad!”

“No buts.” He muttered. 

Tyler was silent. “A-Am I c-crazy?”

“No, no, of course not sweetheart.” His mother informed him. “This is just a precaution.”

He wasn’t convinced.

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually came!” Josh was so happy he could cry.

Tyler smiled and wrapped his boyfriend in a hug. “Of course I came. I love you.”

Josh grinned. “I thought you’d never want to see this place again!”

“True, but I love you, so I get over it.”

Josh’s admiration for Tyler was growing by the second.

“I brought you some things. There’s some books, and some gum, and some chocolate, and Socks.”

“Socks?”

“Socks is, um, Socks is my teddy bear.”

Josh giggled. “You have a teddy bear?”

“Did. Now I want you to have him, so he can keep you company while I’m not here.”

Josh smiled. “You’re the best.”

Tyler smiled slightly. “I love you Josh.”

“I love you too Ty.”

 

 

Tyler sat at his desk. The clock read 3:06am, but there was no chance of him sleeping.

Instead, he was working. Working, working. Working to get his boyfriend out of jail after he had been unfairly put in there.

Nobody seemed to believe Josh, other than Tyler. So here Tyler was, at 3am, working, working, working.

He hadn’t found much. A couple of news articles and a court history. Nothing he could really use.

What he really needed, was a lawyer.

But lawyers cost money.

And Tyler had zero money.

He frowned, but opened a new tab.

Free lawyers for youth.

He clicked on the first link he could find, and smiled.

 

 

The trial was held on a rainy day, which made the process all the more nerve racking. Tyler stood with Josh’s lawyer, going over and over the notes that they had created. Josh sat in the prisoner's area, wearing his light blue prison jumpsuit and surrounded by 3 guards.

He looked absolutely miserable.

Tyler smiled at him comfortingly from the desk, he had hope. He’d get his boyfriend out of jail, they just needed to get through today. Josh looked like he had no hope at all, and couldn't wait for the whole ordeal to be over.

Tyler took a deep breath as the judge entered the room. He needed to do this. For Josh.

The trial was a blur. The lawyer was good, with evidence and documents and all sorts of amazing things that even Josh didn’t know existed. Tyler smiled as Josh sat up slightly, clearly taking more interest in the case.

He releases that we actually have a chance.

The time came for the jury to make a decision. Tyler held his breath.

“We announce the accused… not guilty.”

Josh’s smile was the largest that Tyler had ever seen it.

 

Tyler was waiting outside the prison the day that Josh was released. He held a sign under his arm that he’d made the night before with red glitter.

Welcome home Josh

“Are you sure it’s today?” His mother asked. “We’ve been here for an hour.”

Tyler shrugged. “I don’t care. I don’t want him to come out, and I’m not here.”

She rolled her eyes and sat back in the car.

It took a while, but eventually, Tyler saw that little gate open, and Josh emerged in a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. Tyler grinned and held his sign up.

Josh started running and wrapped him in a hug.

“Y-You’re the best Ty!”

Tyler laughed. “No, you’re the best.”

Josh smiled and curled his fingers around Tyler’s. “What do we do know?”

Tyler smiled. “I don’t know. It’s us and the world Josh. We’re free.”

Josh smiled back. “We’re finally free.”


End file.
